


5:34 PM.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Kind of fluffy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Kanan and Dia were asleep, or, in other words, sleep talking and making orca noises. Sometimes Mari Ohara cannot believe her girlfriends, honestly.





	5:34 PM.

Kanan and Dia were asleep. Mari was looking at them, kind of spacing out, smiling like an idiot. She wanted to sleep too, but she couldn’t seem to do so. She liked watching them sleep, though; the way Dia was so calm and collected with her hands over her chest and the way Kanan was a mess and smiled in her sleep while maybe also drooling. She liked how they slept, the way they showed their true colors.

Their hair was braided. They braided each other’s hair at around three pm. Dia braided Kanan’s. Kanan braided Mari’s. Mari braided Dia’s. Mari was pretty sure Kanan was the one that had the idea. She liked braiding other people’s hair and knew lots of different types of braids, and Mari and Dia were always eager to learn how to do them. Kanan braided Mari’s hair with two French braids on the sides of her head. Mari braided Dia’s hair with a four strand one, and Dia braided Kanan’s two regular three strand braids. She said Kanan had too much hair to do anything else. She said she’d braid her hair with other style later that day. Then they fell asleep.

Dia started fidgeting. Mari got closer to her.

“Dia, are you okay?” She asked. Dia frowned and started muttering things Mari couldn’t understand. She got even closer to her and could now feel her breathing; calm, slow.

“What is it, Dia?” She couldn’t waste the chance of hearing Dia say embarrassing things in her sleep. The last time she did she got Dia to do whatever she wanted for a month. “You’ve got anything you’d like to tell me?” Mari asked. Dia moved away from her.

“I – Eli Ayase. She…” Mari could only understand the first part, since Dia buried her head under a pillow afterwards. She sighed. It was just the same Eli Ayase blabbering Mari had heard tons of times (once she even screamed “cute and clever Elichika!” making Kanan and Mari wake up. She woke up seconds later, blushing and refusing to say anything related to the accident).

It didn’t take much for Kanan to join the fun, because every time after Dia spoke in her sleep, Kanan started making the noises Mari had labeled as ‘orca sounds’. She wondered how come she always did them after Dia spoke. Maybe they were connected. As for the sounds, Mari called them orca sounds since Kanan sounded like an actual orca while making them. It wasn’t an exaggeration or joke (god it wasn’t): Kanan always started moving and making the most realistic orca sounds Mari had ever heard coming from a human mouth. Mari wondered if she dreamed she was an orca or something. She went where Kanan was and laid next to her.

“You must be having fun, huh?” She asked, touching Kanan’s cheek. She was smiling, and after Mari finished speaking, her smile turned even bigger. “Is it fun? Being an orca? Huh, Kanan? Is it fun?” Mari Ohara considered herself lucky because both of her girlfriends were sleep talkers.

Kanan woke up without answering.

“Fun? What’s fun?” She asked, yawning and sitting down. Mari smiled.

“Nothing.” She said. “Let’s wake Dia up. I want to go get an ice cream.” Ah. She was starting to feel sleepy now. She placed her head over Kanan’s legs. Kanan caressed her hair softly.

“We’ve got all afternoon, so sleep if you want to. I’m most likely going to fall asleep again, and it doesn’t seem like Dia will wake up anytime soon.” Kanan said. Mari moved next to Kanan and pulled her closer.

“Goodnight, Kanan.” Mari said, closing her eyes. Kanan giggled.

“Goodnight, Mari.” With that said, Mari fell asleep, hoping not to talk in her sleep.


End file.
